


Birthday Wedding

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bestiality, Bondage, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles is shocked to discover that she is to be married... and that her husband is a werewolf.  (Read the tags.)
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Claudia Stilinski
Kudos: 127





	Birthday Wedding

Stiles heard her father laughing downstairs and went to investigate. She had not heard him laugh without being drunk, since her mom had died six months ago. Well, her father had done little more than drink since then, honestly.

She tilted her head in curiosity as her dad cupped his hands and mimicked an exaggerated breast size. Obviously, she had been wrong about his sobriety, he was clearly drunk, again. No woman had breasts that large. She scoffed when the man handed her father a large box and an envelope. Whatever, it wasn't her problem and the less she knew, the safer she would be.

How wrong she was about that, too. She hates being wrong. Bad things always happen when she's wrong. 

She had gone to bed in her warm cozy room, under her warm blanket, in a soft bed with her favorite stuffed wolf safely tucked in her arms. What she woke up to is being in a dark cellar-like place, naked, tied with her legs open on a firmer bed, with one young man watching her and another man, the one who gave her dad some stuff, setting up several video cameras.

"She's up," the young man warned quietly without taking his eyes off of her. 

"Ah, you're awake. Don't worry; Princess, you're finally where you are where you are meant to be," the older man informed her with a warm smile.

"What are you talking about? Where's my dad?" she asked rapidly and wished she could cover up her nudity.

"Probably in a skeevy prostitute’s room, getting drunk, and catching the clap," the man replied blandly with a shake of his head.

"Where am I?" she questioned timidly, afraid of the answer this time.

"At the place of your arranged marriage," an extremely familiar voice said.

"Mom?" she quickly questioned, not believing her ears, looking around for her. 

"Hello, Sweetheart; I am glad your father finally gave in and released you. He never liked the Hale family," she greeted with a smile as she descended the stairs.

"How are you still alive? Dad said you had died in an accident. We held a funeral and everything. I watched them lower your casket into the ground and bury you," she wailed.

Claudia sighed as she unbuttoned and removed her blouse, exposing her breasts for everyone present. "What a load of shit. I'm sorry that he did that to you. He stopped having sex, cuddling with me, hell he even refused to even touch me, when I told him that I wanted more children. He insisted that we didn't need another child. I only wanted you to know the love of a sibling, but he was afraid I would gain too much weight. I finalized my _divorce_ to him eight months ago, I didn't die. Peter had been courting me. I eventually fell in love with the man who had helped me arrange your marriage contract with his nephew. His parents were extremely excited about the possibility of you joining the pack. I know you will be happy with your husband. Derek is a bit grumpy, because you survived the bite that his mother had happily bestowed upon you; and even though Paige survived her bite too, she left him for Ennis after he bit her."

"I'm grumpy because you _bought_ my wife! Who the hell does that?" the young man, no, Derek fumed.

"I signed the marriage declaration _before_ you had even met your precious Paige. Stop punishing your family for that girl suddenly finding her own true love and it wasn't you. I know that the only reason your Uncle actually pursued me was to honor the marriage contract in your stead," Claudia replied tartly.

Peter walked up behind Claudia and gently fondled her bare breasts. "It may have started out as an obligation, but I married you; because you are the one for me. I adore everything about you. Derek, we didn't purchase, Stiles, we found a non-violent way to get her father out of the picture. He had been planning to marry her to the Whittemore family. I offered him more money and whiskey. Of course, if he had known about Claudia and I, it would not have worked."

"She didn't agree to this," he tried again, pointing to Stiles as if she were not actually there in the room.

"Neither had Paige, yet you went ahead with that course of action. You were so sure that she was your true love, that you asked for her to receive the bite. She's gone to Ennis, nephew, it is time to move on with your life. Stiles here is younger, fertile, and you don't have to worry about asking her to accept the bite or risk her leaving you to be with the Alpha who bit her. Your mother is happy with your father. Dr. Deaton did a fertility test under the guise of cleaning a scraped knee and you have been practice reciting the rites since you saw Paige two years ago," Peter replied with a snort.

Derek frowned and looked at the girl. She was beautiful and so very petite, however, "Has she even had her first period yet?"

"Yes, my little girl was ambitious even there and had her first period three years ago at age 10. Just think, your mother has already turned her; and once she becomes married to you, she'll stop physically growing. Can't you just imagine her round with your children. She's a good cook. So, she can stay at home to keep the house clean and cook for the pack, while you are finishing school. What do you say, Derek? Will you accept my daughter as your child bride?" Claudia asked with a charming smile.

The young werewolf sighed and ran his hand up her leg stopping just before he reached her pussy, "Is she a virgin?"

Both of the adults smiled at one another before Peter answered, "100% virgin. She's never even been kissed. At least not to our knowledge. "

"Acceptable," he muttered at hearing this. He watched them hit record on the cameras, when all the red indicator lights were on, he stripped off his clothes and he waved the pair away before shoving his fingers into her hairless dry pussy. "Why are you untouched, at thirteen? With tits like yours, I bet you're molested all the time by the boys at your school."

"Hurts," she whimpered, unable to escape the pain of his large fingers penetrating her.

"I wonder if they left any lube," he muttered to himself as he swiftly searched the bedside table. "Bingo! This will help." 

She watched him coat his fingers before resuming the finger fucking of her pussy. He bent over and suckled her breast and used his thumb to rub her clit as he inserted a third finger. At this point Stiles was lost in the tsunami of physical and emotional connections.

She could feel waves of pleasure wash over her body and with each strange word the werewolf uttered under his breath she felt a small bit of her core self and her control slip away to never be seen again.

By the time Derek was ready to fuck her, she was like a marionette. Her only goal was to pleasure her Alpha, her mate, her husband. He had released her from her restraints, but all she did was lay there with her legs open in invitation waiting for anything that he wanted. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he teased.

"Please," she pitifully begged.

He smirked and laid on his back beside her. "Ride my cock."

She sat up and looked confused. Surely, he didn't mean...

Derek grabbed his erection, gave it a gentle shake, and demanded, "Come on. Put my big cock in your tight little virgin pussy and ride it. I want to feel like you are worshipping my cock with your tight cunt."

She bit her lip and crawled over her husband. She stopped to give his cock a chaste kiss and suckled the tip for a bit. The moan she drew from her werewolf gave her courage to continue her trek. "Such a good girl for me. It is time to sacrifice your virginity at the altar of my cock. You can do this. You were born to do this. Please your husband, baby girl."

She nodded and lined the large cock up with her opening. She had pushed just the tip in, before Derek grabbed her hips and quickly pulled her down on his erection, she paused once she was fully impaled on his dick. She had given a token yell of surprise, before he was taking her small frame to lift and drop her. Using her like a living fleshlight for his pleasure. 

She continued to bounce on the Alpha's cock when he decided to let go of her hips, in favor of pinching and pulling on her nipples. Derek's cock was huge and each time he fucked up into her the better she felt. 

She was lost in the sensations and thoughts she had never contemplated. She was thirteen, she should not want to get pregnant or keep house, but she knew that it would make her husband happy, she didn't understand what a knot was, but, again, it would make him happy, and the only time that she would find _her_ happiness was when he was happy.

"Please Alpha, knot me. I want you to put your children in my womb. I need to feel it. Fuck me so hard I'll feel your cock impregnating me, even after you've come deep in my womb," she begged her Alpha.

Derek growled and flipped them over, before he was pounding his wife with animalistic speed and werewolf force. Determined to get her pregnant. She was his. Their parents had already made it clear that she was his. 

She screamed as his knot finally breached her tight pussy and he transformed into his beta form, which caused his dick to grow even larger, and he gave her his claim bite, thus sealing their lives as husband and wife, forever.

Even though it hurt like hell, it was the bite that caused her to orgasm and finally, she felt whole and… yes, loved.

They laid together. Derek petting her and growling something about, not yet. She was beautiful and he wanted more. He hadn't gotten her pregnant yet, but he knew what he needed to do.

Once his knot had deflated, he put her on her hands and knees, then prodded at her sensitive pussy. She laid her head on her arms, chalking his interest in seeing the fruit of his labor.

She had not expected him to go full Alpha wolf and fuck her again. She could only scream and moan when she felt the large doggy cock bump and eventually breach her cervix. It was painful and wonderful at the same time. She didn't know what her husband thought this would accomplish. It wasn't as if a wolf could get a human being pregnant. Of course, she had forgotten that she wasn't exactly ‘human’ any longer. 

He fucked her fast and hard. His only goal was to ensure that she became pregnant with his child. Sure, he would still fuck her while she was pregnant, but he needed everything tied down to ensure that the spell cemented itself between them. 

Derek growled and then howled as he knotted his bride and put his seed directly into her womb. This time, she was pregnant, he was sure of it. Now, she would understand exactly what she was and her position in his pack. She was now, truly his in every way.

He laid on top of her until his cock slipped free of her pussy. He returned to himself back to his human form and turned her over.

He smiled at her when he noticed her vapid happy smile. This is how a new bride should always look. A happy obedient girl, eager to serve her Alpha husband. "How are you feeling, sweetheart? Are you sore anywhere? "

"Happy. I'm pregnant. I can feel him growing inside of me. Are you hungry, husband?" she asked quickly.

"No, I think I am a bit tired. You may suckle my cock to help you sleep. I know how much you love my cock," he muttered and spread his legs to allow her free reign of his spent cock.

He ran his fingers through his wife's silky hair and sighed as she laid her head on his thigh and suckled his softened cock. Her mom, Peter, and his parents had chosen a wonderful birthday present and the perfect wife for him. He was sure Claudia and his mom would be happy to hear that they would be grandparents. He was curious if her prediction of a baby boy was real. He hoped so, he had plans for her, if she was carrying the next male Hale Alpha.

-fin-


End file.
